<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Topsy Turvy by CindyRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136520">Topsy Turvy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan'>CindyRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken Families</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 1x16. Nancy picks up the pieces. AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carson Drew &amp; Nancy Drew, Nancy Drew &amp; Ryan Hudson, Nancy Drew/Owen Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>
author: Cindy Ryan<br/>
spoilers: 1x16<br/>
Summary: Nancy picks up the pieces</p><p>He'd been cleared of all charges.<br/>
Carson Drew had his life back.<br/>
Should've been the best day of his life.<br/>
Instead it felt like he was losing everything he held dear.</p><p>“The baby was me.”Nancy stated in a sad voice threatening to break.</p><p>Carson took a hesitant step forward. He knew this day would come. Carson just hadn't counted on facing it alone. Now that he was his mind was spinning. Nancy looked like her world was crumbling. Hurting his daughter was the last thing he'd intended.</p><p>“Nancy.”Carson began forcing his feet to move.</p><p>“Was that even my name?”Nancy asked shakily.</p><p>“Lucy never told us what she intended to name you.”Carson explained as he reached her. “So Nancy was a name we chose.”</p><p>Nancy nodded stiffly and retreated to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Carson felt her withdrawing and it killed him. He needed to fix this. Nancy was all the family he had left, and damn it she was his daughter blood or no.</p><p>“I'm a Hudson.”Nancy commented with an amazed shake of her head.</p><p>“No,”Carson said fiercely as he sat next to her taking her hands in his. “You are a Drew.”</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?”Nancy asked in a whisper.</p><p>“We made a promise to protect you from the Hudsons.”Drew replied hoarsely hearing his voice crack.”Your Mom and I did that the best way we could.”</p><p>Tears flowed down Nancy's cheeks and Carson's heart broke. A lump formed in his own throat as he squeezed his daughter's hands.</p><p>“I love you, Nancy. You are my daughter. No matter what the DNA says.”Carson said softly.</p><p>“I love you too.”Nancy replied sadly. “But I can't stay here.”</p><p>“Where will you go?”Carson inquired worriedly.</p><p>“I don't know.”Nancy said as she stood.</p><p>Carson watched helplessly as Nancy went upstairs. Fifteen minutes later she returned to the first floor suitcase in hand. Seconds later his daughter was gone. Carson knew he should have stopped her, insisted she stay but he knew that wouldn't work. Nancy had suffered a shock; a double shock really. She needed time to process and heal. Carson had to believe that she'd come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>Notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Nancy logically knew she should find somewhere to stay for the night and do what she planned in the morning. Logic wasn't the word of the day. Upheaval was or maybe broken. When she'd woken that morning in Owen's arms she'd known who she was. Tonight it was a whole new world.<br/>Lucy Sable was her mother.<br/>Nancy's brain still wouldn't full wrap around that fact. She'd been haunted the last few weeks by her mother's ghost. All this time she'd longed to see Kate Drew's ghost instead she'd gotten her birth mother. At the thought of Kate, tears started again and Nancy furiously blinked them away. God, this was so crazy.</p>
<p>What was weirdly the grounding thought in all of this was her birth father. Over the last week her opinion of Ryan had changed so drastically that now Nancy thought he might welcome her in his life. If he didn't drop dead from shock Nancy thought as she parked her car outside of Ryan's house.<br/>Nancy turned off the headlights and got out. She stared at the house for a moment. Nancy had thought about texting him or calling. After their experience of finding Lucy's journal Nancy knew he'd answer. In the end she hadn't been able to. Now she stood in the dark with news that would turn Ryan's world on it's head too. Lucy didn't have a chance to tell him of the pregnancy. Ryan's father had made sure of that. With a sigh Nancy squared her shoulders and walked to the house. Either way Ryan deserved to know he had a daughter.</p>
<p>*******<br/>Ryan Hudson glanced at the monitor that showed the footage of the security camera on his front door. After the day he had some how he wasn't surprised to see Nancy Drew on his doorstep. Part of him wanted to ignore her and go to bed. Then memories of the day tugged at him. What she'd done for her father was remarkable. Plus she'd solved Lucy's mystery and brought closure to that chapter of his life; Ryan owed the young woman for that. With a sigh he went and opened the door. He was shocked by what he found Nancy's face was pale and her eyes red rimmed from tears.</p>
<p>“Nancy, are you alright?”Ryan asked with concern.</p>
<p>“No, it's been a long weird day.”Nancy responded gravely. “I have something important to tell you. Something that came up during Lucy's investigation.”</p>
<p>The seriousness of her voice caused a niggle of worry and Ryan nodded stepping back to allow Nancy to step inside.</p>
<p>“Long weird day is an accurate description.”Ryan commented as he walked into the living room.</p>
<p>He went to the small bar near the window and poured a glass of whiskey. </p>
<p>“Would you like water or iced tea?”Ryan offered.</p>
<p>“No, thank you.”Nancy said as she hovered in front of the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.”Ryan replied tiredly as he sat on the leather sofa. “What's going on?”</p>
<p>“When Lucy died; she was pregnant.”Nancy explained in an unsteady voice.</p>
<p>Ryan felt like he'd been punched and dropped a few flights. His face paled and the room spun for a moment. Ryan blinked trying to clear his vision but his brain was too muddled. Pregnant; Lucy had been pregnant....</p>
<p>“It was mine.”Ryan stated in a shocked hoarse voice. “The math....the timing....”</p>
<p>A coldness swept over him and he downed the whiskey before throwing the glass across the room causing Nancy to jump. Lucy had taken their child with her to her grave....bile rose in his throat. He'd had a child and lost it without knowing.....</p>
<p>“Ryan.”Nancy prompted her voice closer but he didn't turn.</p>
<p>Why hadn't Lucy told him? Not that Ryan was sure how he would've reacted if she had told him. Suddenly something hard was pressed into his hands. Ryan looked down to see a cell phone. On the screen was an image of a document.</p>
<p>“What's this?”Ryan asked his voice raspy</p>
<p>“I had my DNA run to help my Dad. I thought my Mom was involved somehow. “Nancy explained hollowly. “It didn't match to my mother, but to Lucy.”</p>
<p>Ryan tried to focus on the document and Nancy's words but his brain was spinning. His emotions all over the map. One thing caught and held '...didn't match to my mother; but to Lucy.' Ryan did a double take taking a real look at Nancy Drew. It couldn't be; could it? The universe certainly wasn't afraid of slapping him up the side of the head but this.....</p>
<p>“I'm your daughter, Ryan.”Nancy continued quietly. “Lucy gave me to my parents right before...”</p>
<p>“God.”Ryan whispered as he stood and walked away from the sofa.</p>
<p>“I can't quite believe it either.”Nancy commented with a shaky laugh.</p>
<p>Ryan scrubbed a hand over his face trying to calm his racing heart and thoughts. He had a child; a daughter....a grown daughter.</p>
<p>“My fath.....Carson confirmed everything. He finally told me what happened that night.”Nancy said sadly.</p>
<p>“Let me guess.”Ryan said bitterly. “Lucy made Carson and Kate promise to protect you from the Hudsons?”</p>
<p>Nancy nodded tearfully. Ryan sighed then sat in a black leather chair near the sofa.</p>
<p>“Nancy.”Ryan began then faltered.</p>
<p>What could he say?How did he approach this?</p>
<p>“I just thought you should know.”Nancy said as she stood. “We don't have to be friends; but I'd like to be.”</p>
<p>Before Ryan could say anything Nancy walked to the front door opened it and disappeared into the night. Ryan slumped back into the chair staring at the broken pieces of glass on the hard wood floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Fog had swept over the bay by the time Nancy left Ryan's. She was so tired she just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep for a week. Nancy pulled her cell phone from her purse and hit the hands free and dialed Owen's number. She knew he had a business trip that day but Nancy hoped he was home or on his way. Crazy as it was Owen's arms around her sounded very good right now. The business man answered on the fourth ring.</p>
<p>“Hi, you must be celebrating. I heard the charges were dropped against your Dad.”Owen commented.</p>
<p>Nancy could hear the smile in his voice. His words however brought a lump to her throat and fresh tears.</p>
<p>“Are you home?”Nancy asked.</p>
<p>She heard her voice waiver and break and she didn't care at this point. Everything wasn't what it was. She didn't know who she was.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?”Owen inquired with worry. “I'm not there yet, just leaving the airport. I'll call ahead and have the staff let you in.”</p>
<p>“”Thank you, I'll explain when I see you.”Nancy replied quietly.</p>
<p>“See you soon.”Owen said ending the call.</p>
<p>Nancy knew Bess could've easily let her in to the Marvin estate. However, Owen had rooms in a separate section of the house. She wouldn't have felt right asking Bess to intrude on her cousin's quarters. Plus, with how good a friend Bess had become Nancy hadn't wanted to bother her. She'd already dumped enough on her this week. A few minutes later Nancy arrived at the Marvin's. Wearily she got out of Kate Drew's car and closed the door. She got her suitcase out of the trunk. As she closed it memories of Kate nearly overwhelmed her. A young blond male servant cleared his throat startling Nancy. She met his gaze.</p>
<p>“Mr. Marvin, has arranged a guest room for you, Ms. Drew.”The man announced with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy acknowledged.</p>
<p>The man took her suitcase and Nancy followed him into the house.</p>
<p>*******<br/>Half an hour later there was a knock on the guest room door. Nancy was still amazed by the furnishings and decor. She knew some hotels would kill to have this in their building. She'd just gotten out of the steam shower and now wore a white fluffy robe. Nancy felt almost human again. Her hair was wet. The face that had greeted her in the mirror had been almost ghost like. Pale and red rimmed eyes. Nancy opened the door and watched as worry took over Owen's handsome face as he looked her over. Owen stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Wordlessly he folded her into his embrace. Nancy melted against him. After a few minutes Owen pulled away and led Nancy to the bed where they sat. Owen took her hands in his.</p>
<p>“Tell me what's happened.”Owen prompted gently. “I had a series of texts from Bess that didn't make much sense.”</p>
<p>Despite everything Nancy smiled briefly</p>
<p>“In a nutshell I had my DNA run to disprove my Dad was involved with Lucy's murder.”Nancy began softly. “The surprise was I'm not a match to my Dad.”</p>
<p>“What?”Owen replied in shock.</p>
<p>“Oh it gets better.”Nancy said as she leaned back against the bed post of the four poster canopy bed. “Lucy Sable was my mother.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”Owen exclaimed. “You have been pulled through the wringer haven't you?”</p>
<p>“You may not want to see me any longer once you've heard the rest.”Nancy stated sadly.</p>
<p>“There's no chance of that.”Owen said as he took Nancy's right hand in his once more.</p>
<p>Nancy took a deep breath and met Owen's gaze. There was such a history between the Marvins and the Hudsons that she really didn't know how he was going to react. She suspected he'd already put the pieces together.</p>
<p>“I'm a Hudson.”Nancy stated grimly.</p>
<p>Every time Nancy said it out loud it was becoming more real. It still made her head spin and her heart hurt. However, she had to somehow pull herself together and move on. Nancy just had no idea how she was going to do that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>“You may not want to see me any longer once you've heard the rest.”Nancy stated sadly.</p>
<p>“There's no chance of that.”Owen said as he took Nancy's right hand in his once more.</p>
<p>Nancy took a deep breath and met Owen's gaze. There was such a history between the Marvins and the Hudsons that she really didn't know how he was going to react. She suspected he'd already put the pieces together.</p>
<p>“I'm a Hudson.”Nancy stated grimly.</p>
<p>Every time Nancy said it outloud it was becoming more real. It still made her head spin and her heart hurt. However, she had to somehow pull herself together and move on. Nancy just had no idea how she was going to do that.</p>
<p>“I don't know who I am any more.”Nancy said sadly.</p>
<p>Heck, Nancy wasn't sure Owen was with her just because of the chase to get her or if he did care. Then again nearly getting killed by an ancient water spirit showed Owen was more than a friend. He hadn't had to take that risk with them. Owen gently gripped Nancy by her forearms gaining her attention.</p>
<p>“You are beautiful, smart, brave and have a huge heart.”Owen said sincerely. “That's what matters.”</p>
<p>“Until the Hudsons make my life miserable just like my mother.”Nancy commented wearily.</p>
<p>Owen stood pulling Nancy into his arms. Nancy closed her eyes allowing herself to seep in his strength. Nancy was very close to letting herself believe that Owen Marvin really did care about her.</p>
<p>“I won't let that happen.”Owen promised softly.</p>
<p>For that moment Nancy let herself believe it. She was too tired and hurt to fight it. Owen held her for a long time and Nancy allowed the tears to fall. For a mother she never knew; for a family that never had a chance.<br/>*******</p>
<p>Sleep was hard to come by. Ryan sat staring at the broken glass on the living room floor for hours. His brain trying to make sense of what Nancy had told him. Ryan knew what she'd told him was the truth. She'd fought too hard to free Carson Drew to not want to remain in that family.  A cold sweat dripped down his neck as reality began to sink in. Nancy was his daughter. His child had grown up in his hometown and Ryan had never known.</p>
<p>Shoving the thoughts aside Ryan flung himself out of the chair. He plucked a set of keys off a key rack in the hall and headed for the garage. He had a sleek black motorcycle he didn't use too often. Tonight it was exactly what he needed. In minutes Ryan was leaving the driveway and accelerating into the night.<br/>*******</p>
<p>Banging on the front door roused Carson. He'd fallen asleep in the living room chair. As memories returned Carson had the fleeting thought that Nancy had come home and forgotten her key. He moved quickly to the front door turning on lights. He glanced at the clock in the foyer; two forty five. Looking outside Carson did not see his daughter. The person he saw almost made him want to turn the lights off and forget he heard the knock. Years of experience dealing with the Hudson's told Carson that ignoring Ryan wouldn't be that easy. Especially if Nancy had told him the truth. Carson had a sinking feeling she had.</p>
<p>“I need to know what happened that night.”Ryan demanded as he stepped in without invite.</p>
<p>Carson stood his right hand still grasping the door knob. Outside a light rain was falling and a thick fog covered the city.</p>
<p>“Come in.”Carson said not being able to hide the sarcasm as he shut the door.</p>
<p>“Nancy told me her DNA matched Lucy's.”Ryan continued his motions frenzied as he paced into the living room. </p>
<p>“Ryan, it's been a hell of a day.”Carson stated tiredly his voice sharp.</p>
<p>Ryan stopped turning to face Carson. In that moment Carson saw the emotions the rich businessman was trying to define and work through. Nancy had turned Ryan's world upside down.</p>
<p>“Why should I tell you?”Carson countered as he walked into the living room. “Kate and I made Lucy a promise. Turned out to be her dying promise.”</p>
<p>“Believe me I know my father better than anyone.”Ryan responded grimly. “I've been imagining all the threats Everett could've made and they're turning my stomach.”</p>
<p>“Why should I believe you've suddenly turned into a human being?”Carson demanded his voice rising.</p>
<p>“You hate my family; I get that.”Ryan stated moving closer. “I'm starting to hate them too. My father knew Lucy was pregnant. He let her be afraid and alone and I'll never forgive him for that.”</p>
<p>Carson prided himself on being a good attorney. He could read people. Ryan may hide his true self a lot of the time, but not now. Now he was spinning and reaching for any hand hold. With a sigh Carson started towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“If we're having this conversation we might as well have some coffee.”Carson suggested bleakly as he turned on lights.</p>
<p>Ryan followed silently and sat at the breakfast bar. Carson busied himself with the coffee machine and gathering the mugs. He couldn't help but wonder what Kate would've thought of this mess. Carson hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed in him.</p>
<p>*******<br/>Owen went briefly back to his own room after Nancy had finally fallen asleep. He was beyond angry with the Hudsons. They'd wrecked so many lives. Not just Nancy and Lucy. They were just the latest in a long line. After a shower and slipping into something to sleep in Owen went back to check on Nancy. She was still asleep looking small and alone n the large bed.</p>
<p>Not letting himself think too long Owen crawled into bed next to Nancy. He pulled the covers over them both. He'd been intrigued by her from the beginning. Now after she'd allowed him into her world Owen found himself caring about her more than he should. With a sigh Owen wrapped his arms around Nancy and pulled her close. Within minutes Owen was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for the kudos :)</p>
<p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Two days later Ryan found himself on his living room sofa with a stack of yearbooks. It was late morning and it was cool and cloudy outside. On top of the stack of yearbooks sat a stack of photo copies courtesy of the court clerk. Lucy's journal. He'd been reading it since Nancy had dropped the bomb shell that she was his daughter. His daughter with Lucy. It was still hard to wrap his mind around.</p>
<p>
  <i>'Lucy was told if she had the baby her life was over; so was the child's.Lucy begged us take her child it; raise it and protect it from the Hudsons.'</i>
</p>
<p>Carson's explanation broke into Ryan's thoughts as he flipped pages. Everett Hudson was a son of a bitch Ryan mused bitterly. Destroyed three lives in one swoop. Though Ryan knew his father thought he had protected his only heir's precious future. Nancy had a normal all-American childhood with the Drews and Lucy was no longer a threat. A win-win in his father's eyes. <br/>Ryan couldn't help but wonder how different his life would be if Lucy had told him. If they'd gotten married; raised Nancy. Ryan was sure as the sun rose that his father would've cut him off financially. He'd like to think he would've found a way to support his family. Would've done what everybody else did go to school and work at the same time. </p>
<p>With a sigh Ryan set the copies of the journal down and stood. He walked to the patio door and looked out at the gray sky.  Ryan thought back to himself at eighteen and winced. His father may have been partially right about him. He'd been all about living in the moment; school had taken a back seat. He showed up in class if he wanted to. Sports were the same. Ryan hadn't taken much seriously.</p>
<p>As he'd left the Drews' Ryan had seen pictures of Nancy as a child. Some on the fireplace mantel; some on the walls. It had tugged at Ryan's heart more than he had expected. She'd looked like Lucy so much in some of the pictures. In others he saw a bit of himself. It was starting to truly sink in that he had a kid; one that was an adult. Nancy had said she'd like to be friends. </p>
<p>Ryan just had no idea how to start to do that. He found he did want to be some sort of parent to Nancy. He owed that much to Lucy. She'd sacrificed everything for Nancy to have a safe, normal life. He and Nancy both had to figure out this new life and this new family dynamic.</p>
<p>Turning away from the patio door Ryan walked back to the living room and picked his phone up from the coffee table.  He cued up Nancy's number and his thumb hovered over it as he hesitated. Ryan knew he had to be careful how he proceeded.  Everett Hudson would not be happy to learn his grandchild had survived. Nancy may not be the same threat she was when she was an unborn child, but now she was a reminder. A reminder that the Hudson bloodline wasn't pure.. A wash of fear swept over Ryan. He wasn't sure how his father would react. Ryan had to find a way to be in Nancy's life and protect her. Ryan put the phone in his pocket and looked at the stack of yearbooks with a heavy heart.</p>
<p>“How do I do that, Lucy?”Ryan asked his voice echoing in the empty room. “How do I keep our daughter safe?”<br/>*****</p>
<p>Nancy stood on Deadman's bluff looking out at the water. She was beyond tired. Nancy had been busy the last two days. While she'd taken time off from work Nancy had found a place to live and had moved her few belongings there. It was a studio apartment near the historical society.  Owen had offered her a room at the Marvins. As much as Nancy had appreciated the offer she felt it'd be too much too soon for them even if that room wasn't near his. <br/>Carson had offered to move out and let her have the house. She'd declined simply because it was too painful. Nancy was still angry and if she'd stayed at the only home she'd ever known the memories would've overwhelmed her.  She didn't belong there; she was no longer a Drew.</p>
<p>Nancy had thought she'd dressed warm enough but the wind whipping over the bluffs was stinging and with a hint of mist. She huddled into her jacket and wrapped her arms around herself. Nancy looked at the spot where her mother had plunged to her death. The spot where she'd been born. It was still surreal to think that. Right here she'd been born to a terrified teenage girl. A girl that had been threatened and bullied but still found the strength to give Nancy a chance.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy said to the wind.</p>
<p>Lucy hadn't haunted her since she'd gotten the DNA results.  Nancy had mixed feelings about that. Part of her wanted answers. Wanted to know if Lucy had slipped or jumped. Footsteps dragged Nancy from her thoughts and she reluctantly turned. Nancy's eyes widened in surprise at the figure that halted a few feet from her his hands shoved deep in the pockets of a dark grey knee length coat. That coat probably cost more than her salary at the Claw for three years.</p>
<p>“Carson told me you'd moved out.”Ryan began quietly. “They said at the Claw you were off for a few days. I took a chance that you'd come here.”</p>
<p>Nancy stared at him. Trying to see Ryan Hudson as a father and not as the spoiled rich kid that had grown up to be a businessman with questionable morals. During her quest to find evidence to clear Carson Nancy had noticed a change in Ryan. He still had his moments of being a jerk, but he'd helped her when he hadn't had to. Nancy had known that was because of the love he'd had for Lucy.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking for me?”Nancy asked quietly not moving.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”Ryan stated grimly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that he'd found her Ryan was momentarily at a loss for words.  As they sat on a pair of boulders near the cliff Ryan struggled to gather his thoughts.  His world had been turned upside down but Nancy was going through a worse hell. Her identity had been stripped and reshaped. </p>
<p>“How are you holding up?”Ryan asked quietly.</p>
<p>Nancy laughed bitterly. Then she ran her hands through her hair trying to smooth it from the constant wind. </p>
<p>“I went to sign my name on the apartment lease yesterday.”Nancy began looking out at the water. “Took me five minutes before I realized I was still legally a Drew.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to change it?”Ryan asked.</p>
<p>He felt a strange sense of pride that she might want to. Though it was a double edged sword.It'd be a Pandora's box if she publicly tied herself to the Hudsons. Nancy sighed drawing her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. Ryan's heart ached for her; she looked lost. He didn't know how to comfort her.</p>
<p>“I don't know.”Nancy finally answered. “It's been a lot to process.”</p>
<p>“I know and I know everything's a mess.”Ryan responded quietly. “You said you wanted a relationship and I want that too. There's going to be a fine line with that though.”</p>
<p>“Everett.”Nancy said bitterly.</p>
<p>“I don't know how he's going to react.”Ryan replied honestly. “He's not going to want scandal attached to the family. And it coming out that I got Lucy Sable pregnant and our child was adopted by the Drews of all people....”</p>
<p>“I'm not sure if I'll ever change my name.”Nancy responded her voice catching. “Some of my friends know that Carson isn't my father.  In a town this size it's bound to come out.”</p>
<p>Ryan knew she was right. Secrets don't stay hidden for long in Horseshoe Bay. Especially one with this juicy gossip and tied to a town legend. </p>
<p>“I'll do what I can to protect you.”Ryan began looking out at the water. “I think telling my father myself will be best. If he hears this second hand.....”</p>
<p>“Do you want me there?”Nancy asked.</p>
<p>Ryan hesitated then shook his head. </p>
<p>“I don't want to give him opportunity to harm you in a fit of temper.”Ryan stated firmly. “He threatened you before you were born.  If he can do that.....”</p>
<p>******<br/>Nancy was touched by Ryan's concern. Maybe there was hope for their friendship.  Everything was spinning right now and anything she could latch onto was a comfort. </p>
<p>“Okay.”Nancy acknowledged.</p>
<p>“Also.”Ryan continued somewhat awkwardly. “I think child support technically ends at eighteen. I know how expensive it is to live on your own, I don't know if you're going to school. I can help with either or both.”</p>
<p>Everything suddenly hit Nancy resulting in a wave of tears. For all his faults Ryan was trying. He'd suddenly found out he had a grown daughter. Ryan could've ignored her. Could've set up a trust with his bank or his attorney and never spoke with her again. Yet he'd tracked her down and was now offering support for her future. Releasing her knees Nancy turned towards Ryan and wrapped him in a hug. He stiffened at first and it was several long seconds before he returned the embrace wrapping his arms around her.</p>
<p>“What was that for?”Ryan asked softly.</p>
<p>“For trying, for caring, Nancy admitted tearfully. “For not seeing me as an obligation.”</p>
<p>******<br/>Pulling back slightly Ryan saw Nancy's tears. He brushed her hair away from her face and rested one hand on her right shoulder.</p>
<p>“I'm the first to admit I've made a lot of mistakes.”Ryan began. “But I did love your mother. The three of us didn't get a chance to be a family. I don't want to screw up a second chance with you.”</p>
<p>Nancy smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“One step at a time?”Nancy suggested as she backed away.</p>
<p>“One step at a time.”Ryan agreed. “You ready to get out of here? It's freezing.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”Nancy said as she stood.</p>
<p>******<br/>Nancy followed Ryan to where their cars were parked lost in thought. With everything in her personal life in upheaval she'd nearly forgotten about the curse.  As if in answer to her thoughts the familiar feeling of choking gripped her. Nancy struggled to breathe and she gripped the driver's side door handle for support. Suddenly her vision grayed and she knew she was close to passing out. Had Ryan left yet? Could he help her from a supernatural choking? Could you die in real life from a supernatural attack? Nancy felt her knees give out and she sagged still gripping the door handle. Nancy thought she heard Ryan call out her name.  Then her fingers slipped from the door handle and Nancy knew nothing but darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks so much for the kudos and reviews. :)</p>
<p>Couple notes on this chapter: In this AU all of Nancy's friends know about the DNA results. Also I decided to expand on the supernatural attacks of the Aglaeca. I think the sea spirit's a bit more powerful than the show has alluded to. </p>
<p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Ryan had just opened the driver's side door and was about to step in when he saw Nancy stumble. She went white as a sheet; seemed to struggle to breathe. Ryan called her name as he moved away from his car. Then she collapsed. True fear and panic captured Ryan as he ran to his daughter leaving the door open.  Nancy was wedged up against her car her face pale. Kneeling Ryan gently inched her away placing Nancy on her back. </p>
<p>“Nancy?”Ryan called worriedly </p>
<p>Ryan searched for a pulse and nearly drew his hand back at how cold and clammy his daughter's skin was. Oh God...Yanking out his cell phone Ryan dialed 911. As he talked to the operator Ryan did find a pulse but it was weak under his fingers. Then she started to shake.</p>
<p>“Does she have a history of seizures?”The female operator asked.</p>
<p>With a muttered curse Ryan realized how little he knew about Nancy. He knew his family's medical history but not Lucy's. Outside of her mother being crazy.  </p>
<p>“I don't know.”Ryan responded.</p>
<p>“Ambulance is on it's way.”The operator reported. “I'll stay on the line until they get there.”</p>
<p>As suddenly as it started the seizure stopped. </p>
<p>“The seizure stopped.”Ryan told the operator. “That's good, right?”</p>
<p>“They can come in rapid succession or be minutes in between.”911 dispatch replied compassionately.</p>
<p>Ryan could hear sirens now. He took Nancy's right hand in his and squeezed it. Ryan couldn't get over how cold it was.</p>
<p>“Stay with me.”Ryan pleaded quietly.</p>
<p>He'd just gotten used to the idea of being a father. The universe wouldn't be that cruel to take Nancy from him in the same spot that Ryan lost Lucy, would it?<br/>*****<br/>Nancy plunged into the water. It was salt water Nancy realized as her brain struggled to determine what was real and what was not.  Unless she'd fallen off the cliff the water around her couldn't be real. Nancy kicked her legs trying to get to the surface.  </p>
<p>Everything about this felt real Nancy thought dazedly. The water, the smell of the salt, the burning of her lungs as they hungered for air.   After swimming for a few minutes Nancy realized with a start that she wasn't going anywhere. She was like a trapped butterfly. That told her with certainty that this was an illusion by the sea spirit.  If she was trapped how could she break the curse?</p>
<p>*****<br/>Carson Drew barely remembered the drive to the hospital. After receiving Ryan's phone call he'd broken a few speed laws as he left the house. His sole focus was Nancy She may not think of herself as his daughter any longer but to Carson she always would be. He parked the car and ran into the ER and found Ryan pacing a small waiting room decorated in grays. </p>
<p>“How is she?”Carson demanded as he came to a stop just inside the doorway.</p>
<p>“They're still running tests; she hasn't woken.”Ryan explained gesturing with one arm to the floor above.</p>
<p>“Oh God.”Carson whispered as he sank onto the sofa running a hand over his face.</p>
<p>“Has she had seizures before?”Ryan inquired anxiously.</p>
<p>“No.”Carson replied with a shake of his head. “Never.”</p>
<p>“She was fine one minute and unconscious the next.”Ryan continued with concern as he started pacing again. “Next thing I knew Nancy was cold as ice and seizing.”</p>
<p>“She has to be alright.”Carson said softly.</p>
<p>Nancy may hate him. Carson knew he had a long way to go to salvage their relationship. Right now all he wanted was the chance to do so.</p>
<p>*****<br/>Having a father on the police force had pros and cons Ace thought as he looked at the text he'd received. Worry and concern for a friend overtook Ace as he replied back to his father asking for details. Then he made sure things were off in the kitchen before bursting into the main room of the Claw. Bess, George and Nick looked up from the table they'd been sitting at.</p>
<p>“You're late for the staff meeting.”George chided halfheartedly.</p>
<p>Ace gestured to his phone as he came to a stop near the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Got a text from my Dad.”Ace began anxiously. “Friend of his in Dispatch told him Nancy was just taken by ambulance to the hospital.”</p>
<p>Nick got to his feet so fast the chair he'd been sitting in hit the floor.</p>
<p>“What happened?”Nick demanded worry etched in every word.</p>
<p>“I don't know.”Ace replied then his phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. “Dad says the 911 call came from Ryan Hudson.”</p>
<p>“If Hudson hurt her.....”Nick threatened as he started to the door.</p>
<p>“He's her Dad.”Bess protested as she grabbed her jacket and tossed George hers. “He wouldn't.”</p>
<p>“You think he's a better person now because he and Nancy share DNA?”Nick retorted as he opened the front door putting the closed sign on.”Let's go.”</p>
<p>Ace followed them outside. As they got into respective vehicles he sent off a silent prayer that this did't have anything to do with the curse.</p>
<p>*******<br/>“I'm Dr. Michael Halverson.”A middle aged bald man said as he stepped into the waiting room. “You are here for Ms. Drew?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”Ryan and Carson said in unison.</p>
<p>“All tests so far have come back negative. I did want to ask if she had been under a great deal of stress?”Halvorson asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, she has.”Carson affirmed a hint of guilt in his voice. “She recently found out she was adopted.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”Halvorson acknowledged with a nod of understanding. “Since she has no history of seizures I'm inclined to believe this was brought on by stress.”</p>
<p>“Is she awake?”Ryan demanded.</p>
<p>“Not yet, but that's not uncommon.”Halvorson explained. “We'll move her to a private room shortly. I wouldn't worry too much sometimes rest is the best healer.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Doctor.”Carson replied as he shook hands.</p>
<p>“I'll have a nurse let you know what room she's in.”Halvorson said as he left.</p>
<p>Ryan looked at Carson who had sat back on the sofa. </p>
<p>“You can visit first.”Carson offered quietly. “I know she won't be happy I'm here, but I'm not leaving.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.”Ryan replied tiredly.</p>
<p>Ryan leaned back against the left wall feeling drained. He'd been more scared today than he'd been in a long time. If this was a hint of what fatherhood was like it was going to take some getting used to. Ryan was just grateful that he'd get the opportunity to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for the kudos and comments. :) I was glad to write Owen in this chapter along with Nancy and Ryan.....this week's episode was painful.</p>
<p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Arriving at the hospital twenty minutes after receiving his cousin's call Owen Marvin was trying to calm down.  He would admit to himself that Nancy had started out as a conquest and become more. Owen just hadn't figured that out yet and knew she hadn't either. One thing had become clear over the last few days Owen cared about Nancy a lot; maybe even teetering on love. Now those feelings were making his heart race and his thoughts wild with what if's.  All he'd let Bess have time to tell him was that Nancy was rushed to the hospital. He didn't know any details.  Owen's fear intensified when he saw the worried pinched faces of Nancy's friends and family in the ER waiting room.</p>
<p>“How is she?”Owen inquired anxiously as he entered the small room. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Nancy had a seizure.”Nick explained worriedly from the sofa where he sat next to George.</p>
<p>“What?!”Owen exclaimed in shock and surprise as he walked farther into the room. “She never told me she had a history.....”</p>
<p>“She doesn't.”Carson interjected quietly. “This is the first one.”</p>
<p>“Doc says it's stress.”Ryan added with concern from his spot by the window. “She was with me when it happened.”</p>
<p>“What did you do that caused this?!”Owen demanded as he stalked forward.</p>
<p>Even as he moved Owen knew it was illogical. That Nancy's seizure was a combination of things. However, Hudson had been the latest of her burdens. She had been with him. Ryan straightened moving away from the wall standing in a defensive position.</p>
<p>“All we did was talk.”Ryan responded hotly. “I found her at Deadman's bluffs.”</p>
<p>“The bluffs?”Bess said in shock. “Where her Mum.....”</p>
<p>“What did you do?”Owen asked once more each word clipped in anger.</p>
<p>“I don't answer to you, Marvin!”Ryan snapped as he moved to stalk past.</p>
<p>Owen grabbed Ryan by the left shoulder slamming him back against the wall.</p>
<p>“You don't deserve her as family!”Owen spat cocking his right hand back to deliver a blow.</p>
<p>Suddenly hands were on him and Owen felt himself being dragged away. He looked around and saw Nick and Carson on either side.</p>
<p>“I know she's nothing to you.”Ryan bit out as he smoothed out his coat.”Just a trophy!”</p>
<p>This time Owen's fist did connect and Ryan went sprawling back into the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Stop!”Carson thundered as he wrapped an arm around Owen yanking him back. “This won't help Nancy! She needs quiet and peace to recover and not relapse. I will keep both of you from this hospital if I have to!”</p>
<p>Bess helped Ryan up off the toppled coffee table. He glared at Owen and Carson.</p>
<p>“I am her father!”Ryan nearly shouted anger in his voice. “I will see her when I want to.”</p>
<p>With that Ryan left the waiting room. After a moment Carson released Owen.<br/>*******<br/>Nancy had struggled in her water prison for she didn't know how long.  After all the hauntings her mother had done to her Nancy should be used to this by now she really should. Still Nancy couldn't help the fear that coursed through her. </p>
<p>Now Nancy stopped struggling.  She closed her eyes and thought maybe positive energy might free her. Nancy knew it was silly but she truly didn't have any other options.  All she wanted was to go home. Nancy was so tired. The last few weeks had been so draining. She'd been through just about every emotion there was and back again. With her eyes still closed Nancy concentrated on her friends and family.  After a few moments Nancy thought she heard Ryan call her name. </p>
<p>********<br/>Nancy had just been settled into the private room when Ryan was allowed entry.  He stood just inside the door after he'd kicked it shut behind him watching Nancy. She was pale and looked some how small in the hospital bed.  Ryan's heart clenched in his chest and he swallowed hard.  She looked so much like her mother. Taking a deep breath Ryan sat down in the visitor's chair and scooted forward. After a moment's hesitation Ryan took Nancy's right hand in his; squeezing it.</p>
<p>“I'm here, Nancy.”Ryan said softly.  “Everyone's here.”</p>
<p>A beat of silence passed. Bess's horrified surprised words bounced back to him.</p>
<p>
  <i>'The bluffs? Where her Mum....'</i>
</p>
<p>Had it been that place? Ryan wondered bleakly. The bluffs had become part of Lucy's legend over the years. Before that it'd held some folklore. Had the dark mood of the bluffs some how amplified Nancy's stress? Ryan should've suggested a coffee shop or just to sit in the car by the marina. Swallowing hard Ryan spoke once more his voice hoarse with emotion.</p>
<p>“Nancy, we're here and we love you.”Ryan stated quietly.</p>
<p>The doctors may not be too worried but Ryan knew he wouldn't relax until Nancy woke up. </p>
<p>“We need you.”Ryan added as he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Ryan sat there for a long time holding his daughter's hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry for the delay in updates. It's been a stressful couple of weeks.</p>
<p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>“You alright?”George asked softly.</p>
<p>Ace jumped slightly having been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the Claw's manager approach.  He was standing in a small courtyard of the hospital. Tucked away by the back left corner of the building. A lattice white arch took pride and place over a stone bench in the center. Walkways broke off in various directions each surrounded by plants, trees and flowers. Not many of the flowers were in bloom but the few that were gave Ace hope. He was standing in the third walkway from the center arch looking up at the gray sky.</p>
<p>“Hospitals aren't my favorite place.”Ace admitted quietly.</p>
<p>“I don't like them either.”George commented as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.  “But you didn't answer my question.”</p>
<p>The corner of Ace's mouth quirked upward as he met George's gaze. One thing he liked about her she never minced words; never backed down.</p>
<p>“I'm okay just worried that this might not have been a medical thing.”Ace replied keeping his voice low.</p>
<p>“I was thinking that too.”George said with concern. “That this was another warning from the Aglaeca .”</p>
<p>“We need to talk to the others.”Ace suggested grimly. “If this was a warning then our time with the curse is running out.”</p>
<p>“Then I really want this to be a normal seizure.”George muttered. “Which we won't know until Nancy wakes up.”<br/>*******<br/>Carson hovered near Nancy's room. He'd been pacing the length of the hallway; up and down. He'd seen Ryan leave a few minutes before. The businessman's gaze had been troubled and his shoulder's slumped.  More than anything Carson wanted to go into his daughter's room. If Nancy did wake up while he was there he didn't want to cause her any more tension or hurt that would setback her recovery. </p>
<p>Finding an empty spot of wall halfway down the hallway Carson sagged back against it rubbing a weary hand over his face. He knew Nancy was angry with him and she had a right to be. Her whole life had been turned upside down in a short amount of time.  Though in fairness his had been too. Carson had been arrested, gone to prison, cleared of all charges and lost his daughter in the span of days. Though no matter what Nancy said she would always be family.</p>
<p>A lump in his throat Carson looked towards the door of Nancy's room. Not for the first time that week he wished Kate was there. He missed her every day. She and Nancy had been so close. When they'd been in Europe when Nancy was little it'd been just the three of them against the world.  Now Carson was alone.</p>
<p>The doctor had told Carson that Nancy was to make a full recovery and he was grateful. Still worry nagged at him. The supernatural aspects of his daughter's life Carson knew Nancy hadn't told him everything. The things he'd been involved with had scared him. He knew she was looking into Lucy's death in order to find evidence for his hearing. If she'd gotten more involved with the spiritual side....</p>
<p>Everything had a balance including what little Carson knew about the supernatural and 'magic'. They'd already upended that balance in Horseshoe bay. That was how they'd found George's little sister. <br/>Carson could only hope that balance hadn't been disturbed more than he knew.  His family had already been shattered Carson couldn't lose Nancy again.<br/>******<br/>Owen reached the door of Nancy's room. He saw Carson Drew standing a few feet away and nodded in greeting to the older man. The lawyer didn't respond; didn't seem to notice he was there. Owen didn't blame the man for being preoccupied.  Both of the Drews had been through a lot over the last few months.  Opening the door Owen stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind. He let out a long sigh as he took in the sight of Nancy laying still and pale in the hospital bed.  So unlike the woman he knew.</p>
<p>Sitting in the visitor's chair that was nearly too small for him Owen reached and took Nancy's right hand in his. He intertwined their fingers and looked down at their joined hands. She was his girlfriend though it'd been such a short time it felt almost odd to put their relationship in those terms. He knew his life had been better with her in it. Maybe it was time to tell her. He looked up.</p>
<p>“Nancy, I don't know if you can hear me.”Owen began softly. “I'm hoping you can. There are a lot of people here who care about you; who need you. I'm one of them. I like what we have. I like having you in my life. I know we haven't been dating that long, Nancy but you are an amazing extraordinary woman.”</p>
<p>Owen took a deep breath and squeezed Nancy's hand.</p>
<p>“I love you.”Owen stated quietly. “I need you to wake up and tell me everything's going to be okay.”</p>
<p>After a pause Owen cleared his throat and spoke again.</p>
<p>“I just need you to come back, Nancy.”Owen said his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>Only silence answered and Owen sank back in the chair still holding tight to Nancy's hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Ryan's voice had been replaced by Owen's. Nancy only heard snatches from her watery prison.  However, the snatches she heard were more than enough motivation to get home.</p>
<p>'I love you.'</p>
<p>Following her instincts Nancy began to swim. The water churned around her turning dark and fierce. She felt the power and strength of the sea spirit.  Along with that strength was a sharp coldness. The Aglaeca was attacking. With every last bit of will power Nancy had she clung to the mental images of her loved ones and her home. Nancy swam once more surging upwards. With an ear shattering scream from the sea spirit Nancy broke the surface.<br/>******<br/>Owen had just risen from his chair to leave when Nancy's eyes fluttered open. He instantly moved to the right side of the bed. Owen was so happy to see those beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>“Nancy?”Owen called anxiously.</p>
<p>For a long second Nancy's eyes were unfocused and disorientated. Then they cleared and focused on Owen.</p>
<p>“Owen.”Nancy replied tiredly. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Owen's shoulder's sagged with relief as he leaned in and kissed Nancy briefly on the forehead.  He activated the nurses call button by her bed.</p>
<p>“You had a seizure when you with Hudson on Deadman's bluff.”Owen explained. </p>
<p>“Seizure?”Nancy repeated in confusion. “I've never had one before.”</p>
<p>“That's what Carson told us. Doctor said it could be brought on by stress which God knows you've had more than your share of lately.”Owen replied quietly. “You were unconscious over ten hours; had all of us worried.”</p>
<p>The medical staff came in then forestalling any more conversation. With a last squeeze of Nancy's right hand Owen stepped out of the room and pulled out his phone. The only reason he had Hudson's phone number was out of necessity. Keep your enemies close and all of that. Owen wasn't even sure Ryan would answer his call, but Nancy needed family. Things were strained with Carson but Owen would call him too.  He knew Carson would respect Nancy's wishes; even if he didn't agree with them. Owen had a feeling that part of Nancy would be glad Carson was there.</p>
<p>“Hudson.”Ryan greeted briskly.</p>
<p>“Thought you'd like to know; Nancy's awake.”Owen replied quietly.</p>
<p>“She alright?”Ryan asked worriedly all the previous coldness gone from his voice.</p>
<p>“Seems to be; doctors are with her now.”Owen responded.</p>
<p>“I'll be right there; thanks.”Ryan stated as he ended the call.</p>
<p>Owen moved to the other side of the hallway and leaned against the wall. He pulled up the next contact and dialed. Glad to have good news to spread.<br/>*******<br/>George nearly dropped the tray of food she was carrying out of the Claw's kitchen as Bess's scream split the air. Nick who had been walking besides George quickly righted the tray and George tightened her grip sending a brief smile of thanks. Ace had been walking behind George to clear a table and now quickly moved around his boss and towards Bess.  Before anyone could ask Bess turned towards them with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Nancy's awake!”Bess exclaimed in relief. </p>
<p>“Thank God.”Nick said softly.</p>
<p>Ace put down the plastic brown dish bucket he'd been carrying.</p>
<p>“Let's go.”The cook suggested as he moved towards the door. </p>
<p>George set the tray down and then looked at the customers who were waiting for the food she had nearly dropped.</p>
<p>“We can't all go.”George said quietly. “I'll man the fort.”</p>
<p>“I'll be back as soon as I can.”Ace assured George as the group left.</p>
<p>Forcing a smile George went to the customers and began to hand out the food.  She hoped this would be the first step in a wave of good news. George wanted all of them out from under this curse.<br/>******<br/>It seemed like forever before Nancy found herself alone with her friends. Knowing it wouldn't last long Nancy told them what she remembered from her watery prison. Nick cursed and paced away from the bed.</p>
<p>“We were afraid of that.”Ace said quietly. </p>
<p>“The Aglaeca didn't say anything at all?”Bess asked anxiously. “No instructions?”</p>
<p>“None.”Nancy replied with a shake of her head. “Though she really didn't want to let me go.”</p>
<p>“I'm glad you gave her a fight.”Nick interjected with a smile.</p>
<p>“It was the weirdest sensation.”Nancy said with a shiver. “It seemed so real. I could feel the water, the cold...”</p>
<p>“Freaky weird.”Bess muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself. “We have to stop this.”</p>
<p>“We will.”Nancy soothed as she turned to Ace. “Ace, can you and Bess go to the historical society? That's our best chance to learn more about this.”</p>
<p>“On it.”Ace acknowledged with a smile. “Get some rest.”</p>
<p>Nancy nodded as she leaned back against the pillows. She was suddenly feeling tired again.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy said as the two left.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you're okay?”Nick asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yes, just tired and a headache.”Nancy responded.</p>
<p>“I'm glad you're alright.”Nick said gently. “I should head back and see if George needs any help at the Claw.”</p>
<p>Nancy nodded and her eyes drifted closed. Part of her was afraid to fall asleep as silly as that was. However, Nancy knew she had to regain her strength and that meant rest. She closed her eyes and hoped the Aglaeca stayed out of her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry for the lack of updates. Haven't felt much like writing recently.</p>
<p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Loud voices woke Nancy. It took her a minute to remember where she was. It took another fuzzy minute for the young woman to recognize who the raised voices belonged to. One was Carson Drew the other was Owen Marvin. Uh oh Nancy thought worriedly as she opened her eyes. It was dark outside. She must've slept through dinner. As she eased herself into a sitting position Nancy realized her body still ached and she felt cold. It was if the rest hadn't helped her at all. Nancy sighed inwardly and tried to make her thoughts focus. Her visitors hadn't noticed she was awake.</p>
<p>“I know this is hard for you to hear....”Owen was saying as he stood on the right side of Nancy's bed.</p>
<p>“Legally she is still my daughter; my family!”Carson snapped.</p>
<p>“I've already arranged for her to stay with me.”Owen said soothingly. “She can recover there without...”</p>
<p>“I think I'm going to have stress anywhere.”Nancy interjected tiredly. “Shouldn't I have a say in this?”</p>
<p>To their credit both men looked sheepish. Carson approached and Nancy's emotions intantly swirled in a twister of hurt, anger and love. He was right he was still her family. The only family she'd known.  Part of her couldn't help but wonder if the woman who raised her had been alive today what would Kate Hudson had said of this situation? Despite everything Nancy felt a pang of sadness.</p>
<p>“Nancy...”Carson began gently. “You should come home. I can stay somewhere else if that'll make a difference.”</p>
<p>Nancy shook her head grimly.</p>
<p>“There are too many memories there.”Nancy said sadly. “I understand why you didn't tell me about the adoption......but I just can't go back there. Not now.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”Carson acknowledged quietly.”Please know your mother and I were only doing what we thought was best for you. What Lucy asked us to do.”</p>
<p>Nancy nodded tightly feeling a lump of tears.</p>
<p>“I love you.”Carson said as he reached the door and looked back.”Call me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Then Carson left. Nancy once more felt like someone had taken her life and turned it upside down and shook it. Nothing was what it was or what it should be.  She hiccuped a sob and felt the tears start. Nancy thought she'd started to have a handle on her life; apparently not. Her emotions were spinning. She felt the bed dip slightly as Owen sat down. Wordlessly he gathered her in his arms in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>“It's going to be okay.”Owen promised his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>Nancy so wanted to believe him. For a moment Nancy allowed herself to believe Owen. She rested her head on his chest and enveloped his comfort and love.<br/>**********</p>
<p>It was early evening when Ryan tracked his father down. Ironically Everett had been at home sitting on the back spacious patio with a drink in his hand. Ryan paused in the living room centering himself, taking a deep breath. It wasn't as if his father hadn't known Ryan had gotten his teenage girlfriend pregnant. Everett just didn't know the baby had survived. Ryan knew he was going against Lucy's wishes to not let his family know. Ryan knew his father. Knew an offense was a best defense. He could protect Nancy better if everything was out in the open. Squaring his shoulders Ryan opened the French doors and stepped outside.</p>
<p>“Father.”Ryan greeted as he reached the table Everett was sitting at.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you'd show up.”Everett responded not taking his gaze from the view of the harbor.<br/>“I know you have more eyes and ears than the CIA.”Ryan began as he put his hands in his pants pockets. “So I'll save us both some time. Nancy Drew is my daughter. My daughter with Lucy Sable.”</p>
<p>“You have proof of this?”Everett asked grimly.</p>
<p>“There was a DNA test.”Ryan countered.</p>
<p>“I heard it was only a match of Nancy to her mother.”Everett said as he took a drink of the whiskey in a crystal tumbler. </p>
<p>“You knew the baby was mine.”Ryan snapped. “That's why you threatened Lucy into not telling me so you can dispense with the innuendos.”</p>
<p>“I knew there was a good possibility the child was yours.”Everett clarified. “I was also aware there wasn't. I was protecting our family.”</p>
<p>Ryan gripped the back of the iron patio chair that he was now leaning against. He fought to control his temper. </p>
<p>“Now I'm doing the same.”Ryan bit out.”Nancy is my daughter and she has my full support. “</p>
<p>Everett remained silent; stone faced.</p>
<p>“For the record Lucy was a good person.”Ryan said as he moved to the door.</p>
<p>“She still would've ruined your life.”Everett responded darkly.</p>
<p>Ryan didn't rise to the bait; he kept walking.<br/>********<br/>Nancy was released from the hospital the next morning. Part of her had wanted to go to her new apartment. However as she'd gotten ready to leave Nancy finally admitted to herself and to Owen who was with her that she was in no shape to be by herself. Never mind the fact that an ancient sea spirit wanted to kill her. Wrapping a supportive arm around Nancy's shoulders Owen had guided her into the mandatory wheel chair exit ride and helped her into the waiting town car. Lucy sank into the plush cushions as Owen climbed in the other side and both doors were closed, She felt pale and shaky and her head hurt. Were these after affects of the illusion ever going away?</p>
<p>“Bess texted me saying she'd set up everything you might need.”Owen said softly as the car pulled away. “She even has the cook preparing chicken noodle soup.”</p>
<p>Nancy couldn't help but laugh. Typical Bess.</p>
<p>“Chicken noodle soup cures ancient sea spirits?”Nancy asked her voice hoarse.</p>
<p>“It'll sooth the soul.”Owen said softly as he caressed her left cheek. “As for the curse I'll fly in experts if I have too; we'll find a way to keep you safe.”</p>
<p>Nancy closed her eyes leaning into his touch.</p>
<p>“All of us are in danger.”Nancy pointed out.</p>
<p>“I'll make sure they're protected, sweetheart.”Owen continued.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy acknowledged as she opened her eyes. “For everything.”</p>
<p>“I'm falling in love with you, Nancy Drew.”Owen said with a smile.”We're in this together.”</p>
<p>Nancy reached and took Owen's free hand in both of hers.</p>
<p>“I did hear you before I woke up.”Nancy replied her voice catching. “I heard you say you loved me and  ….I think I'm falling in love with you too. I don't think I could've gotten through this without you.”</p>
<p>“You're a strong person, Nancy.”Owen said as he brushed hair away from Nancy's face. “You can do and survive anything.”</p>
<p>“I don't feel strong.”Nancy admitted.</p>
<p>“That's alright, you lean on me.”Owen said huskily. “You scared the hell out of me and I don't want to feel that again. We'll figure this out and beat it. I'm not losing you.”</p>
<p>Nancy moved closer and Owen pulled her into an embrace. She buried herself against his chest.  She had tried to resist Owen's charms in the beginning but now Nancy was very grateful she had given in. Everything was such a mess and Owen was an anchor in the storm.<br/>*******<br/>Carson had gotten his license reinstated and there were no blemishes or notations to prevent him from practicing law. His reputation on the other hand was still a bit tarnished. He hoped that would disappear in time. Now at mid-day Carson was burying himself in his work. He'd gotten a few referrals for clients from other attorney friends. It was a start at getting things back to normal. Though Carson knew nothing would be normal again.</p>
<p>He knew Nancy had been released from the hospital this morning and left with Owen. Carson felt a pang of sadness that he hadn't been there. That they couldn't be under the same roof. Looking through the open study door Carson felt the shear emptiness of the house. Kate was gone and now Nancy was too.  Looking at a framed photo of Kate on the corner of his desk Carson reached out and touched the photo.</p>
<p>“I promise, Kate.”Carson said quietly. “Even if Nancy never forgives me I'll still keep an eye on her; make sure she's happy.”</p>
<p>They'd followed Lucy's wishes. To Carson and Kate protecting Nancy from the Hudsons meant keeping the adoption from their daughter. It'd been the only solution because Nancy's safety and happiness had been their top priority. With a sigh Carson looked away from the photo and tried to go back to work.<br/>*****<br/>Just before five Owen knocked softly on Nancy's door. When there was no answer he quietly opened the door. Nancy was sound asleep her red hair mussed. Even in sleep Owen thought she looked exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes, skin pale. He wanted to fix everything so her eyes sparkled with happiness once again. </p>
<p>Owen knew his money and influence couldn't do that this time. What Nancy was facing; what they were facing was an enemy that could reach them anywhere at any moment. Owen may not be able to fight the  Aglaeca by strong armed fear tactics or paying it off he would find other ways. He had already found experts that were versed in the local area's history and folklore. There was a solution they just had to find it.  Owen watched Nancy sleep for a few more minutes before leaving as quietly as he came in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>
author: Cindy Ryan<br/>
notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Ryan Hudson listened to the door chimes echo through the Marvins' large house. The rain had started up again and a fog was starting to gather turning mid-morning to early evening. Flipping the collar of his long coat up Ryan glared impatiently at the door. The fact that he was standing here at all was a sign of how much things had changed. Only Nancy could have a Hudson on an enemy's doorstep. The door opened and a middle aged maid smiled and said a greeting as she stepped aside for Ryan to enter. </p>
<p>“Ms. Drew is waiting for you in the study.”The woman informed as she led the way.</p>
<p>Ryan tried not to think of how much Nancy was making herself comfortable in Owen's home. She was after all a Hudson. Mentally pushing the thoughts back Ryan opened the ornate wood paneled door of the study. Nancy was seated in a chair by the fireplace. A fire was crackling merrily. Nancy was huddled in the wingbacked dark leather chair a green afghan draped over her.  She looked up and smiled at the door opened.</p>
<p>“Hi.”Nancy greeted as she started to stand.</p>
<p>Ryan held up a hand stopping his daughter's movements.</p>
<p>“No, don't get up. You look comfy and it's cold and rainy outside.”Ryan said as he sat down in a chair across from Nancy.”How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Like I got hit by a train.”Nancy replied quietly her gaze on the fire. “It took a lot of strength to break free of the Aglaeca.”</p>
<p>Ryan suppressed a shiver. He and Nancy were still defining their relationship. Getting to know each other in the new roles of father and daughter. There were days when Ryan had to pinch himself to make sure this was his life; his new reality. Supernatural creatures were not his fortae. He was more at home in corporate meeting rooms. Though Ryan was discovering that for his daughter he'd fight whatever threat was trying to harm her.</p>
<p>“What happened?”Ryan asked as he leaned forward.</p>
<p>“I was in the ocean.”Nancy began as she met Ryan's gaze. “At first I thought it was real. That maybe I had fallen off the cliffs.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn't have let that happen.”Ryan stated grimly. “Fate may hate me but I don't think it'd let history repeat itself with you.”</p>
<p>“I don't think fate hates you.”Nancy responded with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“You'd be alone in that opinion.”Ryan commented looking into the fire. “What made you realize the water wasn't real?”</p>
<p>“i could breathe.”Nancy explained. “And I was really moving. Once I stopped struggling to get free I realized I was in the same spot.”<br/>
********<br/>
Nancy shifted closer to the fire her body suddenly cold. Telling Ryan what had happened had caused Nancy to relive it. She could still feel the water, smell the salt....</p>
<p>“Hey.”Ryan called gently. “You alright?”</p>
<p>Nancy saw the genuine concern and worry on her father's face. She was still getting used to thinking of Ryan as her father but it was getting easier. Nancy knew mysteries and supernatural beings weren't his world. Though her mother's ghost had gone a long way to help Ryan believe there were other realms. That the world they lived in wasn't all black and white.  However the  Aglaeca was a whole different ballpark. The power Nancy had felt from the creature scared her. </p>
<p>“When I escaped I felt her power, Ryan.”Nancy continued quietly. “The Aglaeca is older than this town. Centuries old if the legends are true! She wanted me to know what I was facing. I've put everyone in so much danger. I don't know how to fix this.”<br/>
*******<br/>
Ryan got out of the chair and sat on the edge of the hearth. He took Nancy's hands in his and squeezed them. His family would be the first to say that Ryan didn't know how to deal with relationships. Ryan was going on instinct and praying he wasn't about to royally screw things up. Ryan and Nancy were just starting on this father/daughter thing. This family of two Ryan was learning that he wanted it. Sitting in that hospital room waiting for Nancy to wake up was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold ice water on his head. Prepared for fatherhood or not Nancy was his daughter. No matter when she had come into his life Nancy was now part of it; part of his family. Ryan just had to find a way to stumble ahead without crashing them both.</p>
<p>“One thing I learned from my father.”Ryan replied grimly. “Is there's always a way to win. I promise you we will find that.”</p>
<p>********<br/>
Nancy smiled and then surprising Ryan and herself Nancy withdrew from Ryan's grip and wrapped him in a hug. She felt him tighten his embrace briefly.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy said in a voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“For what?”Ryan asked as he pulled back.</p>
<p>“For trying. Our lives have both been flipped upside down lately.”Nancy responded.</p>
<p>“I owe it to Lucy to make our family work.”Ryan stated softly.</p>
<p>Suddenly a  scream split the air. Nancy would know it anywhere. She shot to her feet tossing aside the blanket. Ryan rose also.</p>
<p>“That's Bess!”Nancy exclaimed as she ran for the study's door.<br/>
*******<br/>
Owen found his cousin cowering in one of the guest bathrooms in the wing of the living quarters. Her dark hair was a mess, her face pale and she was sitting in the corner between the pedestal sink and the window. Owen wasn't sure how Bess had squished herself into such a small space. She was still screaming and her face was pale. Bess's dark eyes were wide and stark against the pale skin. Clearly she was seeing something Owen couldn't.</p>
<p>“Bess, it's alright.”Owen soothed taking a step towards the frightened woman.</p>
<p>Footsteps sounded in the hall. Running footsteps. Owen knew the screams had drawn the attention of the staff. There weren't any other Marvins in residence.  Owen glanced up in time to see Nancy and Hudson pause in the doorway of the bathroom both with worried expressions. </p>
<p>“What happened?”Nancy asked with concern.</p>
<p>Suddenly the weather outside shifted dangerously. The rain turned into a fierce gale. The wind screamed against the house. The bathroom window shattered sending glass everywhere. Rain pounded in and the wind whipped around the small area. Bess brushed at herself frantically with her hands.</p>
<p>“Off!”Bess shouted. “Get them off!”</p>
<p>Nancy scurried into the room moving towards Bess.  There was a bright flash of lightening and the roof shuddered. Bess screamed once more and then the storm took off part of the roof leaving a gaping hole between the top of the window and the ceiling.  Owen looked at Ryan who was staring dumbfounded at the  ceiling.</p>
<p>“Hudson!”Owen snapped. “Get Nancy out of here, now!”</p>
<p>“No!”Nancy protested.”I can help....”</p>
<p>“Ryan!”Owen commanded sharply.</p>
<p>Ryan pulled Nancy out of the bathroom. Owen looked back at his cousin. Bess was no longer brushing away whatever creatures she was seeing.  She was almost zombie like staring straight ahead. Owen gathered Bess into his arms and ran out of the storm filled bathroom. He didn't stop until he reached the first floor.  Owen was relieved to see Nancy and Ryan also waiting near the study door.</p>
<p>“Owen, is she alright?”Nancy asked worriedly as she hurried forward.</p>
<p>“I don't know.”Owen replied anxiously. “Bess, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Let's get her by the fire; she's soaked.”Nancy suggested.</p>
<p>They moved into the study and Owen gently set his cousin into the chair Nancy had been in earlier. Nancy covered the young woman with a blanket.  Owen pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his contacts. Ryan glared at him.</p>
<p>“Who are you calling? 911 can't dispatch the Ghostbusters!”Ryan shouted the storm outside worsening.</p>
<p>“I have been doing research and gathering experts!”Owen retorted. “I'm not losing anyone I care about to the Aglaeca.”</p>
<p>Bess suddenly shuddered and her eyes rolled back. Nancy gripped Bess's arms to keep her from falling. Then Bess spoke and the voice would haunt Owen's nightmares for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>“You will complete the bargain.”The Aglaeca said through Bess. “The debt will be paid.”</p>
<p>A strong gust of wind rolled through the room. Nancy cried out in pain and grasped her left forearm as if something had struck her. Owen watched in horror as blood seeped through the sleeve of Nancy's gray sweater.</p>
<p>“Nancy!”Owen cried reaching for his girlfriend.</p>
<p>The storm stopped and sunshine illuminated the room. Bess was crying now as she looked from one person to the other.</p>
<p>“W-what happened?”Bess asked tearfully “There was so many little crabs on me. They were like spiders. I couldn't get away.....”</p>
<p>Owen tugged the blanket tighter around his cousin.</p>
<p>“It's over, Bess. You're safe now. The Aglaeca's gone.”</p>
<p>“Owen.”Nancy called fearfully. “I can't feel my arm; it's numb.”</p>
<p>Ryan cursed and ran to Nancy. Owen reached her first and was alarmed to see how rapidly the blood was spreading.  Owen looked at the doorway and was relieved to see his staff huddled there wide eyed. </p>
<p>“Towels and medical supplies!”Owen ordered. “Now!”</p>
<p>The men and woman quickly dispersed. Nancy wobbled on her feet and Owen caught her.</p>
<p>“You're going to be okay.”Owen promised as he eased Nancy to the floor in front of the fire. </p>
<p>“Owen.”Nancy whispered her eyes drifting closed.</p>
<p>“No, Nancy stay awake!”Ryan urged. “Fight!”</p>
<p>One of the maids scrambled forward with a stack of towels. Owen snatched two and applied it to Nancy's wound. The maid left as quickly as she'd arrived. Owen barely registered her departure his focus was on the woman he loved. This couldn't be happening. Nancy's body shuddered.</p>
<p>“Is she having another seizure?”Bess wondered alarmed as she stood and then knelt by Nancy.</p>
<p>“Nancy.”Owen called. “Stay with me. Please.”</p>
<p>Just as it looked like the seizure was going to take hold Nancy's eyes opened and her body stilled. </p>
<p>“Owen?”Nancy asked in confusion.</p>
<p>Ryan lifted the towels and rocked back on his heels shaking his head in amazement.</p>
<p>“Blood's gone. It's like you were never cut.”Ryan stated in wonder. </p>
<p>“Hallucinations.”Bess commented dazedly. “She's making us see things.”</p>
<p>Owen pulled Nancy into a tight embrace. He felt her tremble and ran a soothing hand along Nancy's back.</p>
<p>“We're going to get through this.”Owen vowed. “No matter what it takes.”</p>
<p>Owen wasn't sure how. All that mattered right now was that everyone was safe and unhurt. Every problem had a fix they just had to find it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry for the delay but I'm totally inspired by season two. Look for much more fic from me soon. :)</p>
<p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>“You guys don't have to do this.”Owen protested an hour later as he stood in the damaged bathroom.</p>
<p>Ace and Nick smiled briefly as the hefted lumber up to the hole.</p>
<p>“Easy way to help.”Ace responded quietly.  “Can't help fight an ancient sea creature right now but this we can do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”Nick agreed as he hammered. “This won't take long especially with how fast you got the supplies here.”</p>
<p>Bess had called Ace and Nick once things had calmed down. They'd been there in less than ten minutes. George had stayed behind to keep the restaurant open.  Owen was glad his cousin and girlfriend had such good friends to back them up. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”Owen said as he left the small room. “If you need anything just let me know.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”Ace affirmed.</p>
<p>Owen left and pulled out his cell phone. As he scrolled through the contacts he selected a new addition to that list. One he hoped would be able to help. Best yet this expert was local.<br/>***********<br/>“You don't have to stay.”Nancy stated quietly as she sat in the wingbacked chair she'd sat in earlier.</p>
<p>Ryan had taken off his suit jacket and set it on te back of the other chair.  He had made a couple short phone calls once things had settled to normal.  Nancy knew he must have a full busy day ahead.</p>
<p>“I've cleared my schedule.”Ryan replied as he stood next to the chair. “I'm not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy said a lump forming in her throat.</p>
<p>“We need a plan.”Ryan suggested as he started to pace.</p>
<p>“You think?”Bess muttered sarcastically as she sat in another chair near the fire a cup of hot tea in her hands.</p>
<p>Suddenly the rain that had started to let up increased in intensity. Rain pelted the window and wind buffeted the house and screamed through the trees. The room was engulfed in darkness except for the fire which remained stubbornly bright.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”Ryan asked.</p>
<p>They could all feel it Nancy knew. The energy that wasn't mother nature.  Ice cold fear swept through Nancy and she knew the Aglaeca was coming. She must have gasped or made some sound because Ryan was suddenly in front of her eyes filled with concern.</p>
<p>“Nancy, what is it?”Ryan asked as he gripped her hands. “You're ice cold.”</p>
<p>“Oh no.”Bess murmured as she set her cup down. “I'll get Owen.”</p>
<p>That was the last Nancy heard before darkness enclosed her completely. <br/>*********<br/>Owen had just reached the hall where the study was when he saw Bess running towards him her face pale. </p>
<p>“What's wrong?”Owen demanded voice tight with fear.</p>
<p>“Nancy.”Bess replied breathlessly. “The Aglaeca.....”</p>
<p>“No.”Owen whispered as he ran.</p>
<p>Once in the study Owen saw Ryan sitting on the floor near the wing backed leather chair. Nancy was so still almost life less in Ryan's arms.</p>
<p>“What happened?”Owen demanded worriedly as he dropped to his knees next to Nancy and Ryan.</p>
<p>“She got ice cold and passed out.”Ryan replied in a choked voice. “I can barely get a pulse. I called an ambulance.”</p>
<p>“It's the Aglaeca.”Bess stated her voice barely above a whisper as she knelt next to Owen. “You could feel her in the room.”</p>
<p>Owen stood went to the hall and yelled for a maid to get blankets. He grabbed the few that were already in the room and draped them over Nancy. Just as she did her body was taken by a seizure. Ryan cursed and gripped her shoulders keeping Nancy still. Lightening flashed and thunder roared outside.  Owen felt helpless and he hated it. Owen gripped Nancy's right hand shocked at how cold it was.</p>
<p>“Nancy, come back to us.”Owen pleaded.</p>
<p>“I'm going to get Ace and Nick.”Bess said softly as she stood and ran out of the study.</p>
<p>“Nancy, you're a Hudson you fight her.”Ryan urged as the seizure stopped. “You give her hell.”<br/>*******<br/>Nancy shouldn't be amazed any longer she really shouldn't; yet she was. The woods she found herself in were so real. It was night, Nancy could feel the cold wind, hear it move the branches.  The full moon above lit up the trees creating shadows. The leaves crunched under Nancy's shoes as she walked. She wrapped her arms tighter around her torso futilely fighting off the cold. It seemed to  seep into her very bones.  Nancy stopped as a figure moved through the trees a few feet away. The shape familiar to her now; the  Aglaeca.<br/>Nancy stayed where she was; not moving. The ancient being moved closer Nancy forced herself not to step back.</p>
<p>“You will be mine soon.”The  Aglaeca threatened drawing a long gray finger along Nancy's throat.</p>
<p>“No.”Nancy responded surprised her voice didn't shake. “I'm going to find a way to beat you.”</p>
<p>“Time.”The Aglaeca cackled. “Less than you think.”</p>
<p>Nancy winced as the Aglaeca cut into the tender skin of her throat with her fingernail. She could feel warm blood dripping.</p>
<p>“How long?”Nancy asked.</p>
<p>“Seven days almost done.”The Aglaeca nearly sang. “Soon you will pay the bargain's toll; all of you.”</p>
<p>“You won't win.”Nancy protested sharply.</p>
<p>The  Aglaeca drew her nail down to Nancy's collarbone drawing blood all the way. Then the ancient being laughed and danced back. </p>
<p>“Seven days almost done.”The  Aglaeca repeated.</p>
<p>Nancy pressed her hand to her throat trying to see how bad it was. She watched through blurry vision as the sea spirit vanished. Nancy crumpled to the forrest floor. She tried to concentrate on Owen, Ryan, Carson and her friends. However, the cold was winning. From far away Nancy heard Owen's voice. She couldn't make out the words but she clung to the voice like the lifeline it was.<br/>****<br/>“Oh no.”Ace cried out.</p>
<p>The room was a flurry of activity by the time Ace, Bess and Nick walked in. Nancy was now flat on the floor   covered in blankets. There was also blood dripping from her throat soaking the blankets.</p>
<p>“Seizure's stopped.”Owen was saying to the team of wet paramedics he was escorting into the room.</p>
<p>“Okay.”The bald male fortyish medic acknowledged. “She have a history?”</p>
<p>“No.”Ryan replied tightly. “Just one a few days ago due to stress.”</p>
<p>“Count of three let's lift her.”The young female Asian medic suggested.</p>
<p>“They don't see the blood.”Ace stage whispered to Nick and Bess.</p>
<p>“Thank God another hallucination.”Bess whispered back.</p>
<p>“Never thought we'd be grateful for that.”Nick agreed quietly.</p>
<p>Just as the paramedics began to carry Nancy from the study she woke. The medics instantly put her on the floor.</p>
<p>“Miss do you know where you are and what your name is?”The male medic asked sharply.</p>
<p>“Owen Marvin's home.”Nancy replied groggily. “My name is Nancy Drew.”</p>
<p>“What year?”The medic asked.</p>
<p>Nancy told them and Ace let out a long sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Please I just left the hospital I don't want to go back.”Nancy pleaded in a weak voice.</p>
<p>“You should get checked out, Miss.”The male medic urged.</p>
<p>“She's my guest here.”Owen interjected with authority. “I can have whatever private medical care Nancy may need. You have my word.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”The male medic said reluctantly.</p>
<p>They unstrapped Nancy from the board. Owen reached down and scooped Nancy into his arms. He nodded at the medics.</p>
<p>“I'll take her to her room and let her rest.”Owen stated. </p>
<p>The medics gathered their equipment and left. As soon as they were gone Nancy reached for her throat searching for a wound. Ace reached in and gently took the searching hand in his stopping the movement.</p>
<p>“There's no blood, Nancy.”Ace promised. “Just the  Aglaeca messing with our heads.”</p>
<p>Nancy visibly relaxed in Owen's arms.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”Ryan demanded anxiously as he walked over to his daughter.</p>
<p>Nancy nodded and she looked up at Owen.</p>
<p>“Put me down.”Nancy ordered weakly.</p>
<p>“You need rest.”Owen countered with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“I have to tell everyone what the  Aglaeca said.”Nancy stated grimly. “I don't have time for rest.”</p>
<p>Ace watched with apprehension as Owen gently and reluctantly put Nancy on her feet. She wobbled slightly but Owen's strong grip steadied her.</p>
<p>“Let's sit by the fire.”Ryan suggested walking back towards the fireplace.</p>
<p>The others followed and Ace knew he wasn't going to like this conversation; not one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Topsy Turvy<br/>
author: Cindy Ryan<br/>
notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Despite the warmth of the fire's flames Nancy was still cold. She huddled under a blue afghan as she sat in the chair she'd been in earlier. Everyone crowded around in a semi circle. Owen stood protectively behind her. His right hand rested lightly on Nancy's right shoulder and she reached up and squeezed it grateful for his support. She drew strength from that which was needed. Nancy looked at the worried tired faces of her friends and winced inwardly. She'd brought them into this. Some how she had to find a way to end it.</p>
<p>“This time I was in the woods. The Aglaeca appeared but this time was different. The pain when she cut me was real.”Nancy began quietly.</p>
<p>Owen's hand tightened on her shoulder and Nancy heard his sharp intake of breath. That was mingled with  her friends starting to talk at once. </p>
<p>“We saw the blood.”Bess exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What did she say?”</p>
<p>“How did she cut you?”</p>
<p>“How can we stop her?”</p>
<p>“Let her talk!”Ryan interjected in a commanding tone.</p>
<p>Nancy sent her birth father a grateful look. She was suddenly bone weary tired. All she wanted was to nestle into Owen's arms and sleep for a month. That wish wasn't going to be a reality Nancy knew. </p>
<p>“There's a deadline we didn't know about.”Nancy continued quietly meeting everyone's gaze. “There's a seven day timeline with the curse......we've used up over half.”</p>
<p>Muttered curses filled the air. Nick paced the length of the rear of the room. Ace sat on the edge of the lower fireplace mantle and ran a hand over his face. George stood and walked to be by Nick where they talked in hushed tones. Bess had paled and sank farther into the green blanket that was draped around her. </p>
<p>“We're going to fiture this out.”Nancy promised. “We still have time.”</p>
<p>“What do you need?”Ryan inquired quietly.</p>
<p>Nancy looked at the widower. Both of their lives had been turned upside down by the DNA revelation. Now Ryan was thrown into the whirlwind of the supernatural and he wasn't flinching.  Nancy knew part of that was he was trying to forge a bond with her; his daughter. They were a fledgling family trying to survive. The fact that Ryan was still here. Still standing in is enemies study spoke volumes. Ryan may not have accepted every aspect of the supernatural but he believed her. Nancy's heart warmed and she felt some of the coldness drop away. </p>
<p>“Can you contact Hannah at the historical society?”Nancy asked. “We're going to need to go over everything she has on the Aglaeca.”</p>
<p>“Done.”Ryan affirmed as he pushed away from the wall and started to the door.</p>
<p>Nancy stood and started after her father. The afghan dropped to the floor as she took a few steps.</p>
<p>“Ryan?”Nancy called.</p>
<p>The businessman stopped and turned towards Nancy. Not stopping to think Nancy went with her instincts she closed the space and wrapped Ryan in a hug. After a moment she felt his arms encircle her.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy said softly.</p>
<p>“She's not going to win.”Ryan vowed with quiet fierceness. “We'll get a plan together; we'll beat her.”</p>
<p>Nancy nodded her throat suddenly tight with emotion. Ryan touched her left cheek lightly with his hand before he pulled away and left. Nancy watched him go for a long moment. She wanted to believe that promise more than anything. No, Nancy corrected herself there was no other choice but to believe in their success otherwise she'd drown in fear.</p>
<p>“Nancy.”Owen said as he came up behind her. “I'm going to call those experts I've researched. If they can't get here in person I can get them on a video call.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Nancy replied.</p>
<p>Nancy leaned in and kissed him quickly. Owen tucked a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair behind Nancy's left ear. She caught the worry in Owen's eyes before he was able to mask it. </p>
<p>“It'll be okay.”Owen said his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>Nancy nodded still not trusting her voice. Stepping away Owen linked their right hands briefly. He squeezed it then left the study. </p>
<p>“What are we going to do, Nancy?”Bess's quiet fearful voice asked from behind.</p>
<p>Nancy turned and watched as the others came to stand next to Bess. She squared her shoulders trying to shake off the remaining coldness. </p>
<p>“We'll use every second we have left.”Nancy responded.  “She has to have a weakness and we'll find it.”<br/>
*****<br/>
Twenty minutes later Ryan waited in the historical society's foyer as Hannah gathered the research she needed.  The wind had picked up once more and was rattling the old house. Even with this task to do Ryan still felt helpless. The image of Nancy pale and bloody stayed with him. Ryan had heard the others talk of the  Aglaeca's hallucinations and now having experienced it himself Ryan knew how terrifying they were. </p>
<p>He and Nancy were still picking their way along this father daughter road. Trying to figure each other out. Trying to find a way to build this adult relationship that should've had building blocks of childhood. He should've heard her first word, watched her take her first step. Now all Ryan could do was get to know the young woman his daughter had grown up to be. For a scary second that day Ryan thought that chance had been taken away. That blood had looked so real that Ryan had been sure she was dying.  To know that was the power they were up against. That Nancy had pulled away from that creature's grasp twice filled Ryan with pride. His daughter was brave. Ryan just wished she didn't have this fight to face.</p>
<p>“Mr. Hudson?”Hannah called entering the foyer.</p>
<p>“Ready?”Ryan asked turning towards the dark haired woman.</p>
<p>“I think so.”Hannah replied.</p>
<p>Ryan took a few of the books the woman was trying to juggle into a more secure hold and led the way out of the historical society. Just as they reached the car and got inside the gray clouds unleashed heavy rain. Next to him Hannah jumped as thunder cracked.</p>
<p>“There was no rain in the forecast.”Hannah muttered as she warily watched the storm.</p>
<p>“I don't think Mother Nature has anything to do with this.”Ryan stated as he turned the engine on.</p>
<p>The sports car roared to life. Ryan flipped on the wipers and the headlights.  He hoped this was not an omen of how the rest of the day was going to be. It'd already been a long one.<br/>
*******<br/>
Ace watched as the rain lashed against the windows of the Marvin estate. More than anything he wanted Nancy to be right. But how could they find a weakness against something that could create storms? That could invade their minds at any moment? </p>
<p>“Coffee?”Nancy offered handing Ace a silver plated cup and saucer.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”Ace acknowledged as he took the cup.</p>
<p>“Milk and sugar are on the table.”Nancy continued. “Along with sandwiches.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”Ace responded. “Not very hungry though.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”Nancy said with a weak smile.</p>
<p>Just as she began to walk away Nancy stumbled and her face paled. Ace reached out to steady her nearly dropping the expensive teacup in the process. Coffee sloshed to the floor.</p>
<p>“You alrlight?”Ace asked with concern.</p>
<p>Nancy nodded. “That last whatever we want to call it took a lot out of me. Just got a little dizzy.”</p>
<p>“You need to eat something.”Ace suggested.</p>
<p>He placed his teacup on the coffee table and gathered a plate and a ham sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water. He took it back to Nancy who had sank into the chair by the fire. Ace pressed the items into his friend's hands. Nancy smiled at him briefly.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”Nancy acknowledged quietly.</p>
<p>“We need you at full strength.”Ace said softly. “We can't fight her without you.”</p>
<p>Nancy nodded and took a few bites of the sandwich. Ace sat on the lower mantle watching her worriedly. If every attack/vison from the  Aglaeca left Nancy this weak they needed to come up with a plan fast. They were stronger together and they needed all the strength they could get right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>